fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Date with Murphy's Law
Onibus Town has been bustling as of late because the Snapcrakle's Captivating Carnival had just landed there for the week. All the towns citizens were rushing to get tickets to the festivities, and even the resident members of the Koma Inu Guild were taking a break from their jobs to come visit the wonders that are held at the Snapcrakle's traveling carnival. Sitting on the couch in the guild hall Greed thinks back to a conversation with Tojima yesterday. "Hey there Tojima, whatcha up to?" Greed says as he sends a small whirlwind to toss off his mask. Quickly grabbing the mask and putting it back on his face, Tojima huffs and replies. "Why must you always do that Greed?! And I am planning on taking Annalina to the carnival for a date. She mentioned something of wanting to see my 'fun side'...so I'll do what makes her happy." "Hmmm... that gives me an idea! Thanks Mr. Silent Owl, you're a hoot!" Greed says and laughs with a slap on Tojima's back. After having talked with Tojima, Greed went to the carnival to scope it out and get a ticket for himself and a very special girl he had in mind. Greed had been waiting on the couch for an hour, waiting for this special girl to walk through the door. He was beginning to become impatient, when he hears a click from the guild front door. Turning his head, a huge grin dresses his face as he shouts out, "Layla! It's about time you got here!" "You think after you yelling at me so many times when I walk through the door I would expect it by now." Layla says with a slight giggle as the Wind Mage runs towards her. "How're you doing today Greed?" "Great now that you're here! We have a special job request that we need to go on!" Greed exclaims, almost barely able to contain his excitement. "Oh really, I haven't seen any special requests for us on the job board? What does the job entail?" Layla inquires. "It, uh, just came in this morning! Well it's an undercover guard job...so we are going to have to wear normal clothes. It's taking place at the carnival tonight! So how about we meet up there around 7pm?" Greed asks to his intrigued teammate. "Hmmm, sounds interesting. Well I guess I will meet you there!" Layla says with a warm smile. --Later that evening in front of the carnival entrance-- Layla is patiently waiting by the ticket booth, surprised that she needs to purchase a ticket to work a job...she waves to the Ichigomi twins, who she sees entering the carnival themselves. Thinking that maybe she should go wait inside the restaurant across the street, she sees Greed walking up in a very nice button up shirt and jeans. He has in his hand 2 pieces of paper. "Sorry to keep you waiting Layla, I had to go back to get the tickets." Greed says as he rubs the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Uhh it's ok, but why do we need tickets? Aren't we suppose to be on a job?" Layla asks. "Well...uhhhh...it's undercover, remember! We have to play the part of normal people enjoying a date... errrr, I mean a day at the carnival. Makes sense, right?" Greed explains. The bit of confusion that was on her face leaves as she replies with, "Yeah, I guess you're right...well let's enjoy the carnival then and keep a close eye out for anything suspicious." Passing along their tickets to the clerk, the two enter the carnival and are amazed by the plethora of booths and rides. Greed makes eye contact with the Ichigomi Twins who have entered earlier, and tries to wave at them, but receives a death glare from Gomi, who turns to whisper something to her brother. Confused by the exchange, Greed brushes off the encounter and focuses on putting his plan into action. "So I was thinking, if we want to put on a good performance we should probably act like everyone else...so would you like to check out the booths and play some games?" Greed suggests. "Well that sounds fun! How about we go play that one over there?" Layla says as she points to a booth with what looks like squirt guns that shoot into a clowns mouth to blow up a balloon. Shouting his agreeance, Greed grabs Layla's hand and pulls her towards the game booth. Sitting down at the booths chairs, Layla looks to the other direction to hide her blush. In that direction, she sees Gomi and Ichi coming over to the same booth. Alright, now's my chance to win a prize to give to Layla; then she'll be impressed with me. ''Greed thinks to himself as he grips the squirt guns handles with determination. His resolve is interrupted when he sees Ichi and Gomi plop down in the chairs next to them. "Fancy seeing you guys here!" Gomi says with a hint of deviousness in her voice. "Yeah...but hey, do you think you guys could wait until the next roun--" Greed begins to say, but is interrupted by the carnie managing the booth. "Welcome one and all! Here's how the game works. The first to pop the balloon will get to pick one of these fabulous prizes!" "Awww Greed, look at the cute little Red Panda plushie! Isn't it adorable?" Layla says. Greed nods and smiles. picking up the water gun and aiming it at the hole in the clowns mouth. A sound of a bell opens up the hoses and the water begins shooting out of the water gun. Seeing his balloon get bigger and bigger, Greed is determined to win that Red Panda plushie to impress Layla. Seeing his balloon begin to strain under the pressure of the water, he thinks to himself ''I got this in the bag. That plushie is mine. POP! Greed eagerly looks at the balloon above his clowns head and see that it is still in tact. A look of disappointment and curiosity washes over his face, but is immediately replaced with surprise as he feels a stream of water come from his side and splashes his face. He turns to see a laughing Ichi, holding up his squirt gun and laughing. Turning his gaze, he sees that Ichi's balloon is no longer there, and the twin picks a blow up hammer as his prize. "Great job Ichi, that was a close game." Layla says and offers up a smile to the twins sitting at the booth. With a laugh the twins run off and leave a sad Greed and puzzled Layla. "Oh come on Greed, why the long face? It was just a game...and no suspicious activity to be seen..." Layla says. Perking back up, Greed smiles and says, "You know what I think, we could probably get a better view from atop the Ferris Wheel!" Greed says as he goes to hold Layla's hand once more. As he reaches for her hand, WHACK, he gets hit by a blow up hammer and sees the twins run by them once more. That darn Ichi...he ruined my chance to impress Layla...well at least I'll get to be close to her on the ferris wheel... ''Greed thinks to himself as they walk towards the short line of the ride. The two mages are only one person away from getting on the ride when the ride attendant shouts out,"Single rider! We have a single rider! Any takers for the empty seat?" Then from behind Greed feels two pair of hands push him up to the platform into the rides chair. "Here is your man! Greed will gladly take the spot!" Gomi pipes up to the ride attendant. He tries to refute but the ride starts before he can get off. He reaches out and sadly looks at a giggling Layla back on the ground. He turns to see that his riding companion is a little girl who happily latches onto his arm and shouts "You're my new boyfriend! Yay!" Getting off the ride, Greed tries to shake the little girl off his arm so he could get back to Layla, but this girl has a tight grip. "Honey come back here, let's go back to your dad." A women says at the rides exit. "But mommy I want to stay with my new boyfriend!" the girl says as the mom pulls her away from the wind mage. "Well looks like you found a pretty girl!" Layla laughs as she waves to the little girl. "Well did you see anything strange at the top of the ferris wheel?" "Beside the little girl gawking at me, nope, nothing too strange." Greed says with a laugh."Hey, how about we grab something to eat? I'm starving!" "Well ok, I guess I could eat something. What do you feel like eating?" Layla says as she surveys the area around the ferris wheel. She spots a pizza stand a few feet from them and the smell of hot cheese and pepperoni win her over. "Oooo, how about that pizza place over there? It smells delicious!" Walking over to the stand, Greed pays for a piece of pizza for both of them. They sit down at a nearby bench and begin to munch down on the cheesy goodness. Feeling a sense of flames on his tongue, Greed spits out his pizza and his feels his tongue swelling from the heat. He hears a snicker from behind the bench and sees Gomi put out her flames and runs away from the bench. ''That little girl superheated my pizza?! I'm going to blow that girl away when I get back to the guild...tsch. Greed thinks. "Blehey, Sorrie mutt I thing I burrrnd me thon..."Greed tries to apologize to Layla but his tongue is too swollen from the burn to make coherent words. Layla laughs at Greeds attempt to talk and finishes off her pizza slice and begins to stand, seeing that the lights on the rides began to turn off. "Well it looks like the carnival is about to close up, maybe we should find the person who requested this job?" Layla asks to a recovering Greed. Standing up, Greed gets a slight blush as turns towards Layla who is now looking up at the stars. "Hey Layla, I have something I need to confess..." "Hmmm...what is it?" Layla says, drawing her attention from the stars onto the silver haired man before her. "So we never actually got a job to survey the carnival...I made it all up..."Greed says bashfully to a stunned Layla. "You see, I was hoping this would kind of be like a date... I planned out all these fun activities for us to do, and I was going to woo you and everything; but those darn Ichigomi Twins ruined everything I tried! I'm going to get thos--" Greed begins to spout until he is interrupted by a kiss on his cheek. After the rush of bliss, he looks to see a smiling Layla in front of him. "Well I figured I should stop you, you tend to ramble when you're nervous." Layla giggles. "I had a hunch that this wasn't a job the moment you met me at the gate of the carnival. I'm glad you tried so hard to make this a real date, but maybe next time just ask me out to dinner or something?" Layla says with a slight blush as she plays with a strand of her hair. With shock and glee, Greed smiles and says, "Well ok, sounds like a date then!" and they walk out of the carnival back towards the guild hall hand in hand.